


Naufrage

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas la première fois...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naufrage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Un jour, sur un quai quelconque, il avait vu une pancarte qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il était désormais incapable de se souvenir du texte exact, quelque chose comme "ne prenez pas la mer si vous avez pris le rhum".

"Imbéciles ! s'était-il exclamé en direction de son compagnon de beuverie du jour. Un bon pirate est un pirate ivre !  
\- Et je suppose que c'est dans votre fameux code ?"

Il avait haussé les épaules.

Pourquoi y repensait-il à présent ? Ah, oui, le naufrage. Le naufrage.

Il rapprocha sa barque de ce qui restait de celle de l'ex-Commodore. L'homme avait manifestement perdu conscience après avoir heurté le rocher - ou les rochers, Sparrow lui-même n'aurait su dire, mais au moins lui avait eu le bon sens de les éviter.

"Il ne fallait pas prendre la mer après avoir pris du rhum..., marmonna-t-il en direction de l'inconscient. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un pirate, Norrington...  
\- Commodore..., souffla l'autre.  
\- A plus forte raison. Au moins, vous n'êtes pas trop loin du quai. Je vous raccompagnerais bien, mais j'ai à faire sur le _Black Pearl_... heureux d'avoir partagé cette course avec vous."

Il fit ce qui ressemblait à une révérence - la révérence d'un homme assis - et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais réussit à éviter le naufrage.

Jack Sparrow repartit en sifflotant un célèbre air de la piraterie.

Il lui fallut près de deux minutes pour changer d'avis, et sa barque fit demi-tour.

FIN

 

 


End file.
